


Starry Dynamo

by tiedyethighs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Homeless Castiel, M/M, Top Castiel, homeless!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyethighs/pseuds/tiedyethighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester loves to eat burgers, so he decided to act upon his passion for beef and start his own food truck business. Dean enjoys his life, he really does-- burgers, an awesome brother, money to hit the bars every weekend, and plenty of hot chicks, but when a homeless man comes to buy a burger from his food truck one afternoon, Dean's life is about to be turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding tags and characters as they come into play, because I honestly don't know where this story is going anymore than you do, except for Dean will definitely be a bottom uwu

“Hi there, how can I help you?” Dean called from inside of the food truck.

“Yeah, I'd like a double cheeseburger with everything on it and a coke to drink” replied the rather nicely dressed business man. “Alright, well that'll be $5.75, and it'll be done in just a few moments,” Dean said with a smile and a bit of a flirtatious tone to his voice. Flirtations weren't at all something Dean was was unfamiliar with, but just not with this particular gender. 

Dean's always been a man who's been able to appreciate the human body-- male, female, whatever-- yet, he's never really found the guy who's worth actually taking the full leap into homosexuality, bisexuality, or whatever sexuality it may be, for. 

“There ya are, sir” Dean said with yet another grin towards the man. 

“Thanks,” the business man responded without even making eye contact with Dean, something much more important going on in his bluetooth than his greasy lunch.

Dean leaned against the counter with a sigh and scanned the streets. It was pretty empty, but considering it was nearly 3:30 in the afternoon, it made sense. His own stomach gurgled. The lunch rush had just now truly ended, so he decided to have a burger himself. Dean always loved a good burger. 

Table manners have never been his forte, and eating burgers always caused Dean to forget that the words “table” and “manners” even had any significant meaning when put together. 

In the middle of one bite that was rolling right along into the next, a customer timidly and awkwardly approached the truck.

The man was wearing a rather worn dark brown jacket. He had a bit of dirt smudged on his neck, and his hair was ruffled. Not in the cute way that Dean noticed some guys doing now a days, but in the, I don't own a hairbrush, kind of way. He had steel blue eyes that stood out next to his dark hair and olive skin.

“Hello, um, my name is Castiel. May I please have a burger?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short but the place i ended just made me happy it wont happen again i promise

“Yeah man, Castiel, sure, what can I get you?” Dean said, trying to finish chewing the massive bite he had just taken of his burger.

“I– I'm sorry, this is all I have,” The ragged looking man, Castiel, reached out and placed a crumpled handful of a few dollar bills onto the counter then looked away sheepishly.

Dean looked down at the money on the counter. After processing things for a moment his face lit up.

“Well, Cas, I'm Dean and it's your lucky day. Today we're having a special. All burgers are only,” he paused a moment to quickly count the bills, “three bucks even!” Dean said.

“Thank you,” Castiel uttered, gratitude tangible in his response. Humbled by this man's kindness and seemingly at a loss for words, Cas shoved his grimey hands into his pockets and took a few steps back to wait on his burger.

“Order up!” Dean hollered from within the truck. Castiel graciously accepted the foil wrapped package and headed to the curb to consume his gourmet chuck.

Just as Castiel began to unwrap his meal, he heard the squeaking of a door opening. He looked up to see Dean walking down the steps to the food truck with his eyes set on Castiel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm a senior in high school right now and it's second semester and although that might make it seem as though I should have plenty of free time to write fanfic to my hearts content, i do not :( I'm busy with scholarship apps, college classes, work, spring musical, and drama competition. this summer i should be able to really get down to business on this though! my spring break is the first/second week of april, so hopefully, depending on how much homework i have and practice, i can get at least one more chapter posted then.sorrrry

Dean took a seat next to Cas on the curb. He had flipped the sign on the truck from opened to closed. It was 3:30 in the afternoon anyways, who wanted a burger from a truck at 3:30 in the afternoon? Okay, well, besides this Cas. 

“Thank you again for your kindness,” Cas said, taking his first bite of the burger.

“No problem, Cas,” Dean said, firmly patting Cas on the shoulder, and leaving his hand there for a moment too long, becoming distracted by the homeless man's perfectly chiseled jawline.

After letting his hand drop, Dean thought of something. This guy, Cas, seemed pretty down on his luck. Sure, Dean ran into his fair share of homeless dudes working a food truck in downtown Atlanta, but Cas seemed different. There was something about him that pulled Dean in, made Dean want to find out what was going on inside of this peculiar and beautiful man. Charlie and Sam were both always encouraging Dean to branch out a little in life, and he wasn't sure if this was what they meant, but he hoped it was at least close enough. So taking his brother and roommates' advice, Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out two slips of paper.

“Hey, listen, I have tickets to see a live RadioLab show thing tonight. It's sorta nerdy, and I was gonna take my roommate Charlie with me, but honestly she was just going so I wouldn't look like a total doofus going to a show by myself. I figured maybe you would enjoy it more than she would and could come see it with me?”

Cas had stopped eating his burger and placed it on the foil wrapping in his lap so that he could properly stare at Dean with a look that gave away nothing. Then after a few tense moments, Castiel wrapped his hands back around his burger and locked his eyes on it as he said,

“I would appreciate it if you would find your amusement elsewhere.”

“Wait, what? God, Cas, no. I'm seriously asking if you want to go. I already have the tickets, don't worry about money or anything. You can come get cleaned up at my place before we go, if you want. I smell like burgers and a shit ton of grease, so I'll definitely need a shower too. Come on, even if you don't like the show, at least you'll get to spend the evening with this handsome devil,” Dean said with a smirk.

“You're really being serious?”

“Hell yeah I'm being serious! Now come on, get in the truck and we'll go home and make ourselves smell like a bundle of roses.”

 

Charlie had her headset on when Dean walked in the door of the apartment. She was clicking and WASD-ing furiously.

“Dammit, dammit, dammit! I told you we should have gone with Heimer mid! Asshats,” Charlie said, forcefully removing her headset with a huff. She spun around in her chair to see Dean and a disheveled man behind him.

“Hey Dean, sorry about that, that match was god awful and I really wanna hit Platinum III this weekend before Gilda, but anyways, who's your friend?”

“Charlie, meet Cas, Cas, meet my nerd roommate Charlie.”

“My name is Castiel, it's a pleasure to meet you.”

“Castiel, super cool name! I'm Charlie, and welcome to our humble abode.” she said, motioning with both of her arms to their modest apartment.

Charlie didn't seem to be unsettled in the least by a strange, dirty man coming home with Dean at four o'clock on a Thursday afternoon, or if she was, she did a damn good job of hiding it. Although knowing Charlie, she probably didn't see his appearance as much as she saw him.

“Okay, great introduction, Cas if you wanna come with me I'll show you the bathroom.”

Cas followed Dean down the short hallway off of the open living area to a simple white guest bathroom. Dean grabbed a fresh towel from the linen closet and tossed it to Cas.

“Give me just a second,” and Dean disappeared from the bathroom and back down the hallway.

Cas stood in the middle of the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. His face was stained with sweat and dirt, his hair far beyond the unkempt stage, his clothes ill-fitting, and his cheeks noticeably sallow, but not in a vogue way. The events of the past hour felt beyond surreal, in fact, he had even pinched himself on the truck ride here. It seemed too good to be true, and Cas thought that it probably was. As much as Cas wanted to believe Dean's intentions were pure, he just couldn't. How could he? Dean didn't even know him, and now he was letting him use his shower and go with him to a cool show? Cas didn't know what was going on, but he was sure going to keep his guard up.

Dean came around the corner with an armful of clothes and set them on the counter.

“I think we're pretty close to the same size, so seriously if you want to wear any of that, feel free man. Oh, and here's this,” Dean pulled three crumpled bills from his pocket and set them on top of the pile of clothes.

Before Cas could protest, Dean promptly exited the bathroom and pulled the door shut behind him.


End file.
